James Taylor
James Taylor is a main protagonist controlled by the first player in two The House of the Dead light gun video games, mostly in the second and the fourth installments. He was an AMS agent who investigates through the zombie incidents made by Dr. Goldman with his few supporting members. Appearances ''The House of the Dead 2/The Typing of the Dead'' James, together with his partner Gary Stewart, went to investigate a new undead outbreak in Venice, Italy. However, while driving in the car, they encounter Zeal (especially you mentioned in the first boss battle) as a new mutant of the Hangedman since the previous incident came upon. Then they began to defeat the huge Judgement and the fish-like creature Heirophant just before meeting up with new AMS agents: Amy Crystal and Harry Harris. As a result, they tried to find out that this dangerous incident was launched by the head of DBR Corporation named Caleb Goldman and responsible for possesseing the same genetic technology to create the undead creatures like the mad scientist Dr. Roy Curien. Both James and Gary navigate through some way of underground tunnels to destinate the ancient coliseum, where Goldman requested to go there, but they suddenly meet The Tower, a giant 5-headed snake-like monster that killed several civilians around the place. After that, they arrive at the main part of a coliseum where Amy and Harry are trapped and captured by an insane chainsaw wielding mutant called the Strength. So the agents decided to kill it and Harry gives them a key to get a car and reach Goldman's DBR office building. After defeating the two big mutants again, they were surprised outside that the Magician returns by the presence of Goldman. The agents explore to the top floor of the headquarters and confront Goldman for creating another case since Curien died by his creation. Goldman then unleashes the Emperor, a powerful mutation used for ruling over humankind. After defeating it, Goldman tells them that the successor will come, bids farewell and jumps on the roof. When Gary requests James if they did it right, he seriously replies. So they leave the building to bid Goldman goodbye. ''The House of the Dead 4'' After the events of the second installment, James Taylor appears again in the original version of this game as a veteran along with his partner named Kate Green, a rookie AMS agent. He accompanies her to receive a file at AMS office building, located in the city of Venice, but trapped during the enormous whole-scale undead threat. Both agents know about Dr. Goldman's nuclear missile project, which is a distract of his plan to unleash the Emperor's successor, known as the World. So they expected to take it down. At the end, James suddenly sacrifices himself to cause destruction of the successor and died without even following Kate's thought. Gallery Images James_HOTD2.jpg|James in The House of the Dead 2. James_HOTD4_PSN_artwork.jpg|James in The House of the Dead 4. Navigation Category:Male Category:Shmup Heroes Category:Special Agents Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Deceased Category:Successful Category:Rescuers Category:Tragic Category:Lawful Good Category:Monster Slayers Category:Horror Heroes Category:Suicidal Category:Wise Category:Envious Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Control Freaks Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Strong-Willed Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Nurturer Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Lethal Category:Master Orator Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Insecure Category:Siblings Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Chaste Category:Stalkers